1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to vehicle air conditioning systems, and specifically to replacement kits for vehicle air conditioning valves.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many vehicles currently on the road have air conditioning systems which include as a refrigerant circuit component a pressure operable valve, such as suction throttling valve ("STV" valve) or a pilot operated absolute valve ("POA" valve). These valves are used in vehicle air conditioning circuits, and are coupled between the evaporator core and the compressor. Unfortunately, General Motors Corporation utilizes the term "Pressure Operated Absolute Valves" for the same part that Ford Motor Company identifies as a "suction throttle valve." For purposes of this application, applicant will utilize the term "pressure operated absolute valve" ("POA" valve), or "pressure operable valves."
These pressure operable valves contain tiny orifices which are subject to clogging, since tiny particles of rubber and metal may be carried in the air conditioning circuit as the circuit deteriorates with age. Accordingly, these valves need periodic replacement, which can be expensive, and which can result in the undesirable venting of refrigerant gases into the environment.
The damage done to the planet's ozone due to undesirable venting of such gases has been widely publicized, and has been recognized as a formidable environmental problem which must be effectively dealt with.
It is desirable to replace refrigeration circuit elements which are susceptible to damage, and corresponding leakage or venting of refrigerant, with components which are not so susceptible to mechanical failure, and not subject to frequent replacement.
To fill this growing need, the present invention is a replacement kit which may be used to permanently replace certain pressure operable valves, with a mechanism which is not susceptible to clogging, and not requiring frequent replacement, additionally, the present invention (once installed) most of the active operating components can be repaired without requiring capture and recharge of the refrigerant.